After Thirty Years
by KatieSango
Summary: Saya awakens from her 30 year sleep; what does she find?
1. Awakening

**Sorry it's so short-I just wrote it. I hope you like this. I haven't written ****any**** 'Blood Plus' fan fiction so, this is new to me. Please be nice and if you like it please R&R. I just want to see how this works out. If it does well I will continue the story. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I opened my eyes and stared into the blinding light that had been missing from my life for thirty years. The heat from the sun literally burned my skin; that's how it is when you're without vitamin D. I sat up slowly-careful not to lose my eyesight because of the sudden blood rush to my head-and wrapped my arms around my naked body. I flinched when a pair of warm and calloused hands drew a line up my back. I turned swiftly to find a distant yet familiar face staring intently at me. "Kai" my heart leapt at the sound of my brothers' name on my lips. He smiled wide-like our father used to smile-and wrapped his arms around my nude body. I returned the gesture and he lifted me from the stone ground.

"Saya…" He whispered my name almost silently-but I heard him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he set me back down on my feet. "Saya I'm so happy to see you. You don't know how it's been; waiting for you to wake up." There was a distinct sadness in his voice. I lifted my hand to stroke his face lightly.

"Brother…" I whispered, and he smiled again; his eyes crinkling with the effort.

"Saya I" He stopped short when a dark figure fell from the sky-or so it seemed-and landed right behind Kai. This figure had light blonde hair and a dark suit on. My eyes widened in horror and slight surprise. "Solomon." Kai said sternly without turning to the man behind him. Solomon smiled wildly as his eyes grazed my body; I glared at him and he smiled apologetically. Kai caught this and handed me his T-shirt-which went to my knees.

"Saya you're as beautiful as ever." Solomon said this quietly and quickly. I saw Kai frown deeply and his lip started to twitch. Solomon stepped out from behind Kai and reached for my hand- which lay limply at my side-and pressed a kiss to my palm. I ripped my hand from his grasp and Kai turned on Solomon; my breath caught in my throat. The wind flew around us wildly and I stopped breathing as another dark figure suddenly materialized in front of me; I recognized the person right away. "Haji" Solomon sounded unbearably angry and disappointed.

"Ha-ji" I formed his name into two syllables because I couldn't believe he was here; alive. I tried to fight back the pain and tears that threatened to escape but my tear ducts had a mind of their own. I started to sob as I threw myself into Haji and buried my face in his chest. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me close; his hand stroked my hair. I didn't speak and neither did he. We just stood there in front of God and everybody-holding each other, whispering to each other. I could feel Kai and Solomon staring at me and I knew it must hurt Solomon but I had no time to worry about his feelings. Eventually I pulled away from Haji- just enough so I could see his face. He was as beautiful as I remembered him; his coal-black hair flew wildly around his face and his perfectly muscled chest seemed even more ripped than it was before. I reached up to stroke his face and he grabbed my hand; keeping it on his cheek. I rubbed my thumb over his lips soothingly and he smiled.

"How are you alive?" I whispered and his smile suddenly faded. I removed my hand from his face and let it fall to my side. "What's wrong Haji?" His eyes flashed to his side-where Solomon and Kai stood. I nodded. "Later then" Kai cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Well how about you two come to my house?" He said in a friendly tone. His eyes looked down lovingly at me. "And we'll get you some clothes, Saya." I nodded at him and tightened my hold on Hajis' waist. I felt his lips touch my hair. Solomon stared at me in despair.

"Saya…" His voice was torn and undecided. His face was a mask of pain and indecision. Then he was gone; a blue streak left in his place where-just milliseconds ago-he stood. Kai looked at me and gave me a half-hearted smile; which I returned with a half-smile of my own.

"C'mon" Kai walked past us and waved his hand for us to follow. "Let's got meet my family."


	2. Saya's Makeover and Kai's Secret

**Thank you all for the kind comments on my story. It seems that people actually liked it. So, as I said, I will continue the story. Again, thank you. **

Kai's house was amazing on the inside and out. His living room consisted of beautiful burgundy couches set in a circle around a glass coffee table-that's wood was the same color as the couches. He had laced curtains around ever window and in his backyard was a small pool with a mini waterfall. His kitchen looked like it was hand crafted; with silver sinks and an island in the middle. His kitchen was about the size of his living room. He had a long, narrow staircase that led to the guestrooms-which were as stunning as the rest of the house.

The outside of his house was red-brick with wood lining the bottom. He had flowers lining his walkway and a white picket fence surrounding his yard. His lawn was neatly cut and a bright, glowing green shade. Set in the middle of the masterpiece was a fountain. The perfect family home. I was suddenly suspicious of what in the world Kai and his wife did for a living.

Kai sat me and Haji down on one of his leather couches and went to fetch his wife. I sat there, holding Haji's hand tightly, and gazed around his magnificent home. He had old paintings on the walls and fine china in an expensive-looking case. It looked just like a fifty-year-olds house should look. "Saya" I looked up toward the doorway where Kai stood. "This is my wife, Maria." He turned and motioned with his hand to a beautiful blonde that definitely didn't look like a fifty-year-olds wife. I tried very hard to keep myself from frowning in disappointment; instead I gave an uneven-and probably scary-smile. Definitely not a good first impression but this girl looked like she was not passed thirty.

"Hello" She waved her manicured hand and grazed her eyes over my body. "Oh, my" She put a hand to her mouth and moved away from Kai-toward me. "You need a shower and some cloths." She picked up a lock of my hair and smiled. "And a haircut." She grabbed my hand and started towing me toward the upstairs rooms. I sent a quick glance in Haji's direction and he smiled in encouragement. Maria flung me into what looked to be her and Kai's room and stripped me of my shirt. She then left me there-naked-and proceeded to fumble through her large, walk-in closet. I could hear her mumbling to herself. I scanned her room and almost had a heart-attack when she screeched. "This is perfect!" She threw a pair of cut-off jeans and a light brown T-shirt on her bed. "Okay" She smiled at me. "Time for your shower."

She practically shoved me into the bathroom but I was relived that she at least let me take a shower alone. I sat in the shower as long as courtesy required-even though this was my brothers' house. I let the hot water run over my body and the shampoo set in my long, dark hair. I scrubbed at my nails and shaved. It felt so good to get rid of the dirt and grim that had plagued me for thirty years. I could hear Maria's light voice singing to a song I'd never heard before. She had a very melodic voice. It was sweet-like honey. I stepped out of the shower and just sat in front of the mirror; letting myself dry and letting the steam evaporate through the air ducts. I heard a light _tap, tap_ on the door.

"Yes?" My voice was hoarse and I silently cleared my throat.

"Can I come in?"

"Um, yes" I fumbled around for a towel and managed to find one before Maria stepped in.

"Well now, doesn't it feel good to get a nice warm shower after being in a dark tomb for thirty years?" She laughed lightly and I tried to join her but I really couldn't find what was so funny. "Alright, are you ready?" I was confused.

"Ready for what?" She laughed.

"For your haircut of, course."

"Oh" My eyes moved to the pair of scissors she held in her slim hands. Her eyes followed mine and she giggled.

"I cut mine and Kai's hair and I've never had an accident once." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back-even though I was quivering with fear on the inside. She sat me down on a chair facing a large mirror. Fist she started blow-drying my hair. It was quiet for a long time-so quiet I actually found myself breaking the silence with a question.

"So, um, Kai told you about me?" I asked almost shyly. Why should I be shy of Maria?

"Yes. A day didn't go by without him mentioning you to someone. I got jealous sometimes." She laughed like there was an inside joke that came with that statement. "But I'm very glad you're here with us now. It will make it so much easier for Kai. Ino and Kira have been gone too long and he's been anticipating you." That caught me off guard.

"Ino and Kira?" I asked. Maria looked at me with a questioning look.

"Your nieces, Kai's and mine daughters." I looked down at my hands; they were clenched into tight fists. I had to work just to smooth them over my thighs. She means Riku's children. That thought brought a flash of pain to my face that I knew she would see. "Is there something wrong Saya?" She turned off the blow-dryer and started to brush through my hair. I shook my head.

"No I'm fine. Please tell me what you and Kai must do for a living." She smiled at me again.

"I'm a hair-dresser and Kai is a cherished physician."

"Well, then, that explains the house." We both laughed. "No, really this place is beautiful." I paused. "Say, does Kai still keep the diner open?" She put down the brush and grabbed her scissors.

"Yes, it's open in the summer when I can manage it."

"Oh" I sighed. "That's good. It was our fathers store when we were younger-I would have to kill him if he sold it."

"Yes, well he still rents it out during the time we don't use it." She looked uncomfortable; her eyes stayed on the patch of hair she was decapitating.

"Oh well that's fine just as long as it stays in the family." I smiled at her and she returned the gesture. We sat there in silence-again-as Maria cut my hair into a short hair-style-much like the one I had say, about thirty-one years ago. She stood my up and turned me to my clothes; she had added a tight, light blue jacket and bra and underwear to her pile on the bed.

"This is your attire for the evening." She gestured with her hand to the pile. "I will step out and let you dress." She smiled at me and backed out her door. I stood there in my towel and stared at myself in the mirror. I twisted my head to get a better look at my hair-cut-she did a good job. I let the towel fall and I started to pull on my clothes. They were warm and cozy; like Haji. I smiled at his name. I was so happy he was fine and alive. So glad I could now spend eternity with him. But Kai…

My mouth turned down in a scowl. I would have to leave him soon. I only had another two or three years with him before I went to sleep and I fear that when I wake up he won't be there to greet me. I wrapped my arms around my suddenly-dressed body. I turned back to my magic mirror. I was so tempted to say-'Magic mirror on the wall…' but I refrained. I looked kinda good. Kind of different, but in a good way- a hot way. My smile widened.

I leaned down to pick up the towel and hang it on a rack in Maria's large and beautiful bathroom. "Maria I'm finished." I called loud enough for her to hear; she crept through the door and when she saw me her eyes sparkled.

"Haji is going to love me." She mumbled under her breath. I looked at her questioningly.

"What?" She shook her head and moved to clean up my hair. The broom made little _swooshing_ sounds as she swept up my mess.

"Saya you look…sexy." She finished and I blushed. I turned to look back in the mirror.

"Really?" I twisted around in a circle. "I don't see it." We laughed lightly and she moved behind me to trash my used-to-be hair.

"I'm a little jealous you can look so good." She shook her head and started down the hall-I followed her.

"Aw you look just as good as I do; actually you look better." I watched my feet as we walked slowly down the stairs.

"Don't be modest, Saya." Her tone was disapproving. "Especially when you know it's true." She winked at me and I smiled. As we walked into the living room I could sense that we were alone. Haji and Kai were no where in sight.

"Um, where are Haji and Kai?" I spun around in a quick circle-searching.

"Oh they went to the store. Kai should be back soon but Haji has to go pick something up." She smiled a cautious, careful smile; I was suddenly suspicious. She must have caught that in my expression because she changed the subject. "Well, would you like something to drink? We could sit and talk before the Y chromosome got here." She laughed a light, fluffy, quick laugh. I raised an eyebrow.

"Where are Haji and Kai really going?" I stared at her and she looked a self-conscious. "I think I have a right to know." She sighed and her happy mood suddenly shifted.

"Have a seat and I'll be back in a minute with some tea. You're right you do have a right to know; everything. It's wrong of those men to keep this from you." I watched her-mouth ajar and eyes wide-as she retreated into the kitchen. What the hell was she talking about? I lowered myself to the couch-not even consciously aware of it-and watched the front door with a strange interest. What could they possibly be hiding from me? What would Haji hide from me? Would Maria get in trouble for telling me whatever it was she was going to tell me? Was everyone alright? Was Kai alright? I gasped. What if he was really sick and I had no idea about it. That would be something Haji would hide from me but not Kai. I wracked my brains for any possible thing that it could be. I sighed; I was about to find out.

Maria walked back into the living room and sat down across from me. She handed me my tea and she took a swift sip of hers. "Alright" she sighed. "Kai's going to be angry." I reached over to grab her tea and put it on the table next to mine.

"Tell me." My eyes were serious and determined-hers were careful and wary. Undecided.

"Kai wanted to be the one to tell you this but I thought he was putting it off to much." She paused and stared intently into my eyes. "Kai is at the _doctor_" she emphasized the word for a reason I had no idea. "He is getting checked on. Tomorrow is my turn. Haji went with Kai to drive him there, pick up his ring" She let that slip and it defiantly caught my attention. "And then take Kai back to our house."

"Why is Kai at the doctor Maria?" I asked as I put my hand over Maria's now-shaky one.

"Do you remember when you had to go the doctor for your…blood?" She said the word slowly and carefully. I nodded. "Well Kai is there to…make sure there…are no problems with the process." She looked at me expectantly-like she thought I should know. Then it dawned on me. Riku had to go the _doctor _after I turned him into a…My hand instinctively went to mouth; getting ready to scream.

"How old is Kai?" I managed to whisper. Maria looked down at her hands.

"Thirty-two" She paused and her hands clenched together roughly in her lap. "And I'm…twenty-nine."

"How long have you been twenty-nine?" I asked-my voice obtaining a slight hint of hysteria as I confirmed what I thought I knew.

"Only a few years. Ino turned me into a chevalier" The word sent my face into a twisted mask of pain and I flinched. "And Kira changed Kai…" She looked at me apologetically. That was why Kai was with this younger woman-because she wasn't but three years younger. And why he didn't really look fifty. Kai and Maria were Riku's children's Chevalier's.


End file.
